I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high volume, electric cooling fans. More particularly, my invention relates to high volume electric cooling fans, including oscillating fans, that are used for a wide variety of applications both indoors and outdoors.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized in the fan arts that moving air provides a convenient cooling effect. To practically control the effects of wind or air cooling, it is desirable to control the direction, velocity, and volume of the air being driven.
Many prior art electrical fans were equipped with adjustable mounts that could be oscillated. Essentially they comprise an electric motor pivoted to a base, and a suitable linkage that is periodically activated to rotate the fan. The linkage typically produces an oscillating effect, where the fan is repetitively directed back and forth over a given area.
Relatively recent fans apply a column of moving air, and use it in more exotic and specific applications. High velocity air is used for spot cooling in many applications. In industrial applications, high velocity fans provide high velocity cooling for workers. Such fans can be used in conjunction with other machine apparatus to cool parts and machines in factories. These types of fans often include an elongated, tubular housing enclosing multi-bladed fans driven at relatively high velocities.
In the prior art it has been required to mount fans relatively close to the area to be cooled because the velocity of the expelled air drops dramatically as it leaves the fan. When expelled air leaves typical fans, extreme turbulence generated by the fan causes the expelled air to mix with surrounding air. The intermixing of the expelled air with the ambient air surrounding the fan results in a drop in volume, speed and pressure of the expelled air. This phenomena requires that the fan be mounted relatively close to the application it is to cool. It is often difficult to mount the fan as close as required to the application.
In order to maximize the distance in which the fan will operate, the air must be concentrated and delivered properly for maximum effect. Concurrently, the fan must be properly mounted upon a suitable structure. It is also desirable to prevent workers from inadvertently contacting the fan, to avoid both mechanical and electrical injury. It is generally prohibited to mount fans with extension cords and other exposed electrical wiring.
Some high velocity fans are employed on golf courses to prevent molding of the greens during periods of still air. Some prior art golf course fans have discharge openings which reduce velocity and spread air flow to increase turbulence in the expelled air. Known overhead fans have no venturi housing to control air flow. Most fans have no means to polarize the flow or to reduce the rolling and twisting turbulence of the expelled air. Thus it is desirable to provide a fan which is adapted for long range air distribution. It is important to provide a stabilized, high volume output so that the air can be directed as easily as possible.